zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ara-Bunny Nights (Remake)
(This is basically a new version of the Ara-Bunny Nights storyline that takes some elements from all the previous short stories under that name) Who says that you can have only one career? As much as Judy loved her policework, she always wanted to have a more laid-back hobby besides it. Being the extraordinary rabbit that she was, Judy wanted to try something different and rather unexpected. Something exotic that many rabbits didn´t do. One day during her visit to the library, she got a surprising inspiration. While reading the tales of One Thousand and One Nights, she admired the gorgeous illustrations of belly dancers in the books. That made her think if she could try out that too. Luckily for her, she found a dance instructor in Sahara Square, a vixen named Carmelita who was willing to teach her. After a long time of training, she got the highest diploma from the dance school, which pretty much meant she was almost a professional. Hard work was surely worth it as it brought the rabbit on top, just like in the police academy. But she kept her new hobby from Nick a secret, because she wanted to surprise him. She had told her boyfriend that she was taking dance classes, but didn´t reveal anything more from them. This made the fox rather curious. Nick was now arriving home after his usual day at work. Judy had a shorter day that day, and had been on the instructor this time. “Wonder how it went with Judy today?” the fox opened the door and went in. Something was different inside the apartment. It was a lot darker there, with scented candles lighting it. Confused, he closed the door behind him. As Nick was about to put on the lights, sultry Arabic music started playing. Curtains parted. Somebody walked out of them. It was Judy, in her own belly dancer outfit that she had gotten during her lessons and smiling seductively at Nick, who was dazzled. The gold jewelry in her paws, headpiece, ankles and neck shined gloriously, the sparkly red bra and transparent skirt of the same color fit her perfectly and the veils on her paws gave it all an elegant touch. “Whoa. I don´t remember you ever looking this beautiful, Carrots”, a blushing Nick said, with his heart pounding as he saw her start dancing. As the music played, the rabbit moved her body fluidly and gracefully in tune with it. Waving her paws and shaking her hips, Nick was almost hypnotized by her dance. She was flowing like the wind and deft with her movements. “Nice music. Can we borrow the CD?” Bucky´s voice was heard behind the wall as the short performance ended. “Sure, I just needed it for this occasion”, Judy told her neighbor as she shut down the record player. “Wow,that really was something. So you´ve been taking belly dance lessons, huh?” Nick said after applauding. “Yes. Check this out”, Judy handed him her diploma from the dance school. "A professional? I´m impressed, Judy. Your dance was great, no wonder you fared so well at the instructor”, Nick smiled. “I really started to like my new hobby more there. Not trying to get too ambitious, but I´d love to perform somewhere big. I don´t know how others will think of my dancing, though. My big sister was a ballerina, but I´m now doing something no other bunny has done before, just like the cop thing”, Judy told. “Just like the cop thing, you´ll be great at this too. Your beauty and skill will impress anybody, if you try hard enough. You may have doubts about it, but I don´t. Try everything, as Gazelle would say”, Nick encouraged her. “Funny how you´re now being the optimistic and I´m the skeptic, when it used to be the other way around”, Judy laughed. “Whether you succeed or not, you´ll have your biggest fan sitting right here already, waiting to see more of your work”, Nick patted her on the back. “Thank you for your kind words. I´ll do my best”, the determined rabbit decided. During the next month, Judy started performing more in public. From theaters to even a talent show in Bunnyburrow, where even her parents saw her dance. They were surprised at her choice of hobby too, but still impressed nonetheless. Bogo and Clawhauser also talked about it a lot, and often begged Judy for free tickets when they went to see her perform. She got herself quite a bit of fame and profit too in the progress. As a dancer, she was often referred to as the Princess of the Burrows Things got even bigger, though. A wealthy caracal sheik in Sahara Square was organizing an Arabian Nights themed party in the finest hotel at that part of the city. He was one of the most influential beings in all of Zootopia next to Lionheart and Gazelle, and a real gentleman with appreciation for arts and entertainment. He had ordered all sorts of special performances for the occasion, and the best one would win a prize. Judy attended the party too, with her dance as one of the performances. Nick came too, and booked a room for the two at the hotel for the night. Going with the theme of the party, he dressed up as an Arabian knight with elegant robes and a turban. What a wonderful night it was. Lots of the finest food and drink were served to the guests, and the entertainment had a lot of variety by lots of different animals. Magic tricks, acrobatics, Gazelle singing and even a rather unfunny stand up comedy routine that almost put the sheik to sleep. Among the last ones was Judy´s dance, which looked even better than it did at their apartment. Nick was impressed again, and looked absolutely lovestruck during the entire performance. After the entertainment numbers were all done, the performers all went to the stage as the sheik picked the winner. “It is time, my friends, to pick the star of the evening. The best performance tonight was by none other….than the Princess of the Burrows, Judy Hopps”, he declared. The audience clapped and cheered. Nick even whistled and threw a rose in the stage, which Judy picked up. “My congratulations to you, oh fair desert bloom. Whoever your heart belongs to must be the luckiest mammal in the city”, the caracal flattered as he placed a golden crown on Judy´s head, similar to the ones given out in beauty pageants. The belly dancer blushed and curtseyed. “Well now I feel like that even more, so you´re right on that, Your Lordship”, Nick smiled proudly while drinking some nectar. The rabbit was amazed. This was another successful career step in her life, and like her policework, it now got the appreciation she wanted. The audience loved her performance, the sheik was impressed and Nick especially was proud. The party was nearing its end as Nick escorted Judy back to their hotel room. “To be praised by a nobleman of all people, can´t believe it. I heard some of his servants whispering that he even wants to build a sculpture in his palace in my honor. Probably just a rumor”, Judy told Nick. “He just appreciates fine art, as do many others. No wonder, you were amazing there”, Nick opened the door leading to their hotel room, which looked just like it came out of the One Thousand and One Nights tales. “I guess you were right, trying this too was worth it. Now that I became a star in what started as a hobby, I want to thank you for the encouraging words you gave me”, Judy looked Nick in his eyes. “No problem. Whatever feels like your calling, definitely try it out. Maybe if you someday get tired of cop work, this could be a wonderful profession for you. It fits somebody as beautiful as you like a glove. Not to mention you look better in a bedlah than an uniform, if you ask my honest opinion”, Nick said. “Possibly, yes. Funny how my career choices now are the among the ones others would least expect a bunny to do. Wonder which one I should do next?” Judy thought. “Anything would be great as long as it´s not too crazy or reckless, so stuff like bungee jumping and being a crash test dummy are out of the question”, Nick joked, followed by Judy´s giggling. Nick followed her to the balcony of the hotel room, where the two looked at the sky. The Oriental-themed Sahara Square looked amazing at night from there. “It´s just like in those stories of the Arabian Nights”, she sighed while looking outside. “True. And just like those stories, this has a happy ending too here”, Nick kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. “You´re such a sweetheart, Nick. Being a star is fun, but having a supportive and loving boyfriend like you is so much better”, Judy hugged him. “Thank you. Ah, can´t blame the audience for loving such a wonderful show. I´d prefer seeing my dear Princess of the Burrows dance just for me, though”, Nick said. “That can be arranged”, Judy smiled. In a few minutes, Nick sat on the cushions like a sultan, watching the finest belly dancer in Zootopia perform just for him in private as the same music was playing again. From her flirtatious movements, he could tell that she was doing it just for her loved one. He could admire her beauty and talent all day. At the end of the dance, Judy landed herself on Nick´s arms, wrapped her veil around his neck and engaged in a kiss with him, far deeper than the previous one. With the atmosphere of the setting and the way the two mammals felt for each other, it was as romantic as an Arabian Night would get. Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Alternate versions of previous stories Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories